1. Classification Definitions
The present invention relates to a man-portable firewood splitting kit that uses three major components: two off-the-shelf components and one manufactured component. It was especially conceived to provide an affordable firewood splitter for personal use.
2. Prior Art
To the best of the inventor""s knowledge, the firewood splitters on the current market are for commercial use. The current cost of these units run from $1,000 to over $2,000 which is very costly if procured for personal use. Also, the commercial units are comparatively very large and are normally mounted on a trailer-like vehicle and towed behind a car/truck. A typical commercial wood splitter consists of a gasoline (or electric) motor which drives a hydraulic pump that provides the hydraulic power for the operation of a hydraulic actuator, which, in turn, drives a heavy duty splitting blade.
As expected, the commercial splitter will split firewood at a faster rate than the present invention but, judged on the above comparison, it is difficult to justify the commercial units for personal use.
The objective of this invention is to provide an affordable, man-portable firewood splitting kit for persons that own or have access to wooded areas; e.g., farms, ranches, recreational areas, etc. To accomplish this objective, this invention uses a platform configured to operate, in combination with an off-the-shelf hydraulic car/truck jack and an off-the-shelf wood splitting wedge to effect a firewood splitting function. All components are physically unattached. Blocks of wood are used to set the jack and wedge at the desired level for operation. Firewood splitting is accomplished by first horizontally placing the jack on the platform with the base against one end plate of the platform. The jack is oriented so that the jack handle is vertical. A stick of firewood is then horizontally placed with one end butted against the other end plate of the platform. The splitting wedge is then placed on the platform between the jack and the wood with the cutting edge against the wood. Operation of the jack handle in a conventional fore and aft motion drives the jack ram which, in turn, drives the wedge into the wood to affect the wood splitting function.